Seth's First Time
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: As the title says, its Seth's first time... sorta goes with Then They Fell In Love... pretty PWP... Please R&R...


A/N: They really don't have enough of these on here so I thought why not? So here's an Alec/Seth fic

Warning: PWP; underage (though I mean...yeah); probably OOCness

Disclaimer: Maybe in the next life time right?

Seth's First Time

It was one of those really rare days in Forks, Washington, the one were the sun shines brightly and the birds sing. Where the sky is unusually clear and the little whisks of clouds that are there are like puffs of white, white candy floss.

Seth Clearwater, with his lonesome fifteen year old self, was lying on his boyfriend/imprint, Alec's bed at the Cullen house. Seth was trying really hard not to freak out from his plan, _his plan_, but it was getting harder and harder every time he tried. He really, really wanted to do this with Alec, but... but he was scared, he was really kinda nervous too.

He trusted Alec enough to want to do this with the vampire, to want to take the next step in their relationship, but he was still really nervous about this. He just couldn't shake off the butterflies in his stamoch, the little shake of his hands whenever he tried to reach out for his cellphone...

Seth shook his head, trying to clear it, try to convinse himself that it was going to be fine, that he'd be fine. He trusted Alec with his life, he knew the vampire would do any and everything to protect him, but...but still, it was nerve-wreching.

Seth had spent hours and hours looking about info on the net. He'd wanted to be completely prepaired for this. He wanted to come into this knowing full well what to expect. The information had frightened him more then he'd admit to anyone. From what he'd read on the net, the first time was the hardest, painful and sometimes the couple had to stop because of the pain.

"Get a grip!" Seth scowled himself when he felt the butterflies intensify in his stomach, could feel his hands begin to shake even more. Why the hell was he so nervous now? The nerves were getting worse rather than better.

Seth got off the bed and walked to the glass doors that led to the balchony in Alec's room. He reached out to grab the handle only to find that his hand was shaking uncontrollably. He actually rolled his eyes at his own nervousness.

He took deep calming breaths then opened the glass doors and walked onto the balcony. He sighed as he felt the warm sun hit his skin. Seth shut his eyes and spread his arms as the sun seeped through his skin and warmed him right to his bones - he was currently wearing his cut-off's and a t-shirt.

Sure being a wolf meant he ran hot at a hundred and nine degrees all day, every day, seven days a week, but there was just something so good and so relaxing about being warmed up by that big red ball of fire in the sky.

Seth chuckled at his thoughts. Big red ball of fire...

Being a little more relaxed, Seth went back into the room, leaving the doors open to let the fresh air in. He lay back down on Alec's bed and waited for the vampire to come back from his hunt with his sister and Bree.

Seth was contemplating whether he should start counting sheep or not since he had been waiting for Alec for quiet some time, but then he figured that counting sheep would make him fall asleep and falling asleep was not an option.

Seth heard voices downstairs and he could instantly smell his imprint's strong scent. Seth could just about hear Alec's footsteps as the vampire made his way towards the room. The damned butterflies in Seth's stomach came back at full force.

Seth took a deep breath as he watched the door knob of Alec's room turned slowly. The door was pushed open and Alec stepped in, as pale and as beautiful as ever, smiling at his mate. Seth relaxed just as tad bit.

"Hello Seth," Alec said, walking towards his mate. Seth sat up and flung his legs to the edge of the bed so they dangled to the floor.

"Hey Alec," Seth said with a nervous wave. Alec looked at Seth more closely. He frowned when he noticed that his mate seemed a bit nervous.

"What is it Seth? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"N-no. I'm fine."

"What is it then?"

"Well um... Um... Um..." Damn! Seth had prepaired a whole speech, what happened to that? Why couldn't he remember what he'd thought up? Dammit all to hell and back!

"Seth?" Alec sat beside his mate, taking the wolf's hand in his, which really did nothing for Seth's nerves. Feeling the cold hand against his burning skin just made Seth think more on what he was hoping would happen.

"I-I-I think- n-no... um, I-I know... that I-I'm ready." Alec looked confused.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Seth took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"For us to... You know..." Seth gestured with his hand, though it was unclear what he was trying to indicate. Alec looked at Seth with even more confusion. Seth cleared his throat uncomfortably, breathing in and out a few more times.

"T-to... To do... _IT_."

"It?"

"It Alec! It!" Alec was quiet for a moment as he tried to desifer what Seth meant. Then it hit him like a truck loaded with bricks.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Seth looked down at the floor, biting his lip nervously.

"Are you sure about this?" Seth nodded.

"Yeah. I thought about it and I'm ready."

"Seth..."

"I'm ready." Seth nodded his head as a way to convince not only Alec but to convince himself too. Alec nodded too.

"Okay." Alec cupped Seth's face and turned the wolf's face so Seth was looking at him. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah... I'm sure." Alec nodded. He then pulled the wolf closer to him till their lips met and they were kissing.

It was slow at first, just lips against lips, but then Seth felt Alec's tongue licking against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Seth hesitated only for a moment then he opened his mouth and let Alec's telented tongue explore every corner of his mouth.

Seth groaned against his imprints lips. They kissed each other hungrily, and Alec gently pushed Seth onto his back on the bed. He manuvoured their bodies so he was settled between Seth's legs. This part was easy enough, they'd made out before, nothing new there. Seth this had this, he could do this.

Alec pulled away from Seth gently, letting the wolf catch a much needed breath. They looked at each other lovingly. Seth blushed slightly but didn't break the eye contact. Alec smiled down at his mate.

"Are you sure you want to do this Seth?" Alec asked once again, he wanted his mate to be as comfortable as possible. "I don't want you to do this only to regret it."

"No, I'm ready, I want this; I want you to do this." Alec nodded then they continued to kiss. Alec slowly began to undress Seth, while the wolf did the same to Alec. They were taking their time; Alec pausing every now and then, making sure Seth was okay with things before moving on to the next thing.

When they were both finally clotheless, Alec stopped and looked down at his mate whose nerves seemed too had returned a bit. Alec smiled at Seth reasuringly, Seth smiled back though it was leaning a bit to the forced side.

Seth knew this was getting real. He was naked, in bed, with his imprint. They were really going to take the next step in their relationship. This was now the real deal, it was actually happening, not in his head, but in reality.

"Do you trust me?" Alec asked, gently carresing Seth's creased forehead, coaxing the lines away, loving the contrast of pale and tan skin. Seth nodded and this time his smile was genuine.

"With my life," he said.

"Then don't worry about a thing. I'll take good care of you."

"Okay..." Alec got off the bed and walked to his closet then came back with a bottle of lube. He got back to his position on Seth.

"Relax okay. I'm going to numb you slightly then I'll slowly let you feel. Okay?"

"Okay." Seth felt his lower half lose a bit of feeling. It was a pretty creepy feeling but he could deal with it quiet fine knowing that this wasn't to hurt him but to help him.

"Just relax." Seth nodded. Alec fiddled about a bit then he stopped moving. Slowly the feeling of his legs came back to Seth. He gasped as he felt the sting on his rear. It wasn't too bad but he could still feel it and it still hurt quite a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Seth's voice came out small and strained. He was breathing deeply, trying to relax as best he could.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, carry on." Alec nodded then continued to stretch Seth as gently as possible. Alec numbed his mate again as he added a third finger, spreading his fingers a few times then slowly letting Seth's feeling come back.

"Still okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Alec nodded then slowly began to search for that spot that would drive Seth crazy, the little bundle that would help make Seth forget the pain just a bit. "Alec!" Seth gasped as a jolt of pleasure went straight through his body, his erection going from flaccid - because of the pain he'd momentarily felt - to hard in record time. Alec smiled, he'd found it. "Again! Do it again! Please!"

"It's going to be alright now." Alec brushed against the spot a few more times - Seth crying out every time - then he pulled his fingers out. "Now I need you to relax as best you can alright?"

"'Kay."

"If it hurts too much tell me to stop, alright?"

"'Kay." Alec nodded then lubed up quickly then he placed both his hands on either side of Seth's head. Alec positioned himself at Seth's entrance but didn't make any further moves. Alec looked down at his mate, concentrating on the young wolf.

"Relax okay?"

"'Kay. Alec..."

"Yes?"

"Just... just be gentle." Alec smiled kindly and lovingly at his wolf.

"I will, love." Alec kissed Seth passionately as he pushed the head of his length into Seth's tight heat. Seth gasped as the pain shot through his entire body, tears sprouting at the corners of his eyes as he was slowly stretched. He let out a pained sob as Alec pushed in a little more. Alec stopped immediatly.

"Do you want me to stop, Seth?" Alec asked worried that he was hurting Seth too much. He could only numb Seth's body so much without completely shutting down the kid sences.

"N-no... Just... Just wait." Seth took deep breaths, trying to relax himself and fight off the urge to just pull away from Alec and stop. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to do this! He was going to do this! He wanted to give Alec everything, show Alec that he trusted and loved him enough to give this to him.

"Alright." Alec gently kissed Seth's face as the younger of the two breathed in and out, trying to adjust.

"Okay..." Seth's small voice said.

"Are you sure?" Seth nodded.

"Slowly."

"Alright." Alec pushed in a little more then stopped when Seth let out another pained whimper. "Do you want me to stop? You don't have to prove anything to me Seth, I know you love me. We don't have to continue."

"N-no, I want to do this."

"Seth-."

"Please, Al." Alec looked down at his mate in worry, Seth was looking right at him, teary as his eyes were; they had confidence in them. Seth was going to do this. He wanted to do this, with his imprint, the love of his life.

"Okay." Alec waited paciently as Seth adjusted.

"'Kay."

"Okay?"

"'Kay." Alec pushed in a little more then before, numbing Seth as best he could without knocking Seth out. He let his gift slide off the wolf. Seth whimpered as the pain came back. He tried his all to relax and try and concentrate on the pleasure instead of the pain.

"Try to relax Seth."

"'K-kay." Alec stilled his movements and waited for Seth to adjust. He slowly kissed Seth's neck and cheeks and everywhere else that he could reach, going for all the parts he knew were sensitive.

Seth took several slow deep breaths and soon the pain subsided, it didn't completely disappear, but it wasn't as prominent as before. Seth let out another deep breath then he slowly moved his hips, rolling them and pushing down against Alec.

"I'm ready," Seth whispered, biting his bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, looking closely at Seth. Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay…" Alec slowly began to pull out of Seth, doing it as slowly and as gently as possible then with the same care pushed back into Seth, moving slowly and allowing Seth to adjust to the new sensations. Alec continued this way till finally, Seth was moving along with him, even letting out groans of pleasure rather than pain. Alec gained a bit of confidence and he pushed into Seth a little harder, hitting Seth's spot.

"Alec!" Seth suddenly cried as Alec hit his prostate head on. It felt even better the before, feeling Alec brushing his pleasure spot, feeling his imprint fill him, it felt amazing now that the pain was gone, it felt right to be like this with the love of his love, the other part of his soul. "Again Al, again!" Seth murmured. Alec moved a bit faster now, his thrust getting harder. "Don't stop Al..."

"I won't." Alec knew Seth was quiet comfortable now so he quickened his pace even more and his thrust became harder as he continuously pounded into Seth, hitting the wolf's prostate head on.

"Al; harder! Al! More!" Alec continued to pound into his mate, both groaning and moaning.

"So hot Seth... So tight..."

"Don't stop Al... Shoot..." Alec continued to move, picking up a little on speed. "Close Alec, so close... Oh Alec!" Alec gripped Seth erection and began to pump him at the same pace as his thrust. "Al! Al! Al!" Seth cried as the pleasure coursed through his body. He could feel the heat building up in the pit of his belly, he was so close, so very close. "Allllllllleeeeeeec!" Seth cried, finally reaching his climax, spilling his seed all over his and Alec's chests. Alec only thrusted a few more times into the incredibly tight heat, then he too came, coating Seth's walls with his cold jizm.

Alec breathed deeply, loving the musky woodsy scent that was all Seth, then collapsed beside Seth who was slowly beginning to fall asleep. Alec smiled as he moved closer to his wolf, wrapping his arms around the hot body, pulling the younger boy closer to him.

"I love you Alec," Seth whispered.

"I love you too Seth." Seth yawned loudly then snuggled closer and letting out a content sigh then was soon fast asleep. Alec smiled to himself as he watched the young boy sleep, a small smile on his face.

Theee END

And there you have it. A lil' something something for ya'll Alec/Seth... hope you all enjoyed it… Pweeze R&R, would be nice to know what you guys thought of this…

Anywhoo…

MwahzZ

-_-LoVeLiE-_-


End file.
